A Time Before Everything Ended
by Shankie
Summary: Things that happened before the Generation of Miracles separated and had gone to other schools. Fluff. Friendship. Rated T for slight swearing and death threats? XD R&R!


**A/N: Inspired by fightergirlkl's "The Generation of Miracles: Top Threat Championship" I just loooove GoM soooo much! And no, I do not like yaoi. Please review for my saaake and my motivation! Just sayin' :3**

**Not everything in this fic really happened in the story okay? It's just a fiction of what I wish had happened before... they separated... *sobs* And they would be so great together... TT_TT**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Hide and Seek_**  
**

"Uh. What?" Midorima's right eye twitched uncontrollably.

"You heard me Midorima. For today's regular players practice, we will all play hide and seek." Akashi brought out a pen and started writing on a notebook.

"Pfft, Hide and Seek? Practice? For BASKETBALL? That game's for children!" Aomine protested with crossed arms and a scoff.

"Don't think it's that easy, Aomine." Akashi smirked and then put back the pen and the notebook on a table. "Hide and seek is a game where everybody hides except the 'it' right?"

Everyone nodded.

"This game will be different, everybody will be looking for the 'it'. I will divide you in to two groups, the non-regular and regular players. The group that finds the 'it' first will have a trip to the onsens." Akashi's smirk grew as everyone brightened up and looked extremely happy.

"Greeeaat! This'll be extremely eas-" Kise then caught sight of Kuroko.

...

"Oooh no. No no no no no no." Kise said in panic as he finally realized Akashi's plan, 'We're not yet used to Kurokocchi's presence!', "So when do we start?" Murasakibara asked.

"What are you talking about? The game started long ago." Akashi said.

'Wait, so the 'it' is not Kur-' Once again, Kise noticed that Kuroko wasn't in front of him anymore.

* * *

**Victim No.1  
Name: Midorima Shintarou**

So the regular players/Generation of Miracles/Abnormal Basketball players/ Handsome guys who play hotsketball separated because it would be easier to catch the ghost if you were alone.

Midorima was assigned to the bathroom.

Midorima then entered the bathroom with a calm expression on his face, and it was also a bit of a smirk. 'Kuroko Tetsuya, although you are something we don't see everyday(is this a pun?) I made sure to make sure my luck is good. I brought the lucky item, which is a color pink masking tape, and thus, I shall find you and get to go to the onsens.' Midorima said to himself.

Meanwhile, Kuroko had finished peeing and headed outside. Yes, he just walked past Midorima by the way.

Horoscope says: "Kyuuun~! Lucky day for Cancer if you brought with you today's lucky item! The pink masking tape! However, be careful when you meet Aquarius! It can turn your day upside down!"

* * *

**Victim No.2**

**Name: Kise Ryouta**

Kise was assigned to the canteen where they sell delicious Vanilla Shakes.

'Alright! This will definitely be easy! I just have to stare at the counter and wait for Kurokocchi to buy!'

"Next!" The vendor shouted.

"Ah." Kise looked down on his phone and saw his girlfriend calling him. He turned around and starting dealing with his business on the phone.

Meanwhile...

"I'd like a Vanilla Shake please." Kuroko said to the lady whose skin jumped out. "Bouya... it's rude to cut the line." The lady said as she stared at the boy in front of her with solemn eyes.

"... I didn't cut the line..." Kuroko answered, a bit annoyed.

"Huh?"

"There isn't even any line right now." Kuroko threw his thumb behind him, and yes, there was no line at all.

The lady blinked. Since when had she been this... oblivious?

"Fine..." She then brought out Kuroko's favorite food. "Here you go."

Kuroko took it and placed money on the counter before turning around to exit.

"I GET IT! I GET IT!" Kise shouted and closed his phone. "Now where was I-"

Alert! Alert! Short boy with bright blue hair about to exit!

"KUROK-"

Alert off. Short boy with bright blue hair had disappeared.

... Kise was speechless.

* * *

**Victim No.3**

**Name: Murasakibara Atsushi **

He wasn't even looking, all he was doing was munching on candies.

Oh, why he's a victim? Well, not Kuroko's victim.

**"What a surprise Atsushi-kun." **a menacing and deep voice asked. Murasakibara looked back and his eyes widened in fear.

.

He became Akashi Seijuro's victim.

* * *

**Victim No.4 **

**Name: Akashi Seijuro **

While chasing down Murasakibara with a pair of scissors, little did he know that Kuroko was watching the whole time. Akashi was a regular player so he also had to do the practice game, but then again, he really wanted to go to the onsens.

But then Kuroko left when Akashi finally caught Murasakibara.

* * *

**Victim No.5**

**Name: Aomine Daiki **

Aomine Daiki happened to enter on the scene where Akashi was about to put holes and Murasakibara. He freaked out when he saw that Atsushi was about to die, he was about to run in and grab Atsushi but then he spotted Kuroko walking away.

He blinked and watched as the boy walked past him. 'Ah. He must think I don't see him!' Aomine thought and smirked. "HAH!" Shocking not only Akashi and Atsushi, but as well as Tetsuya. Akashi and Atsushi looked to the side and found Aomine holding Kuroko up by the back of his clothes.

Atsushi then brightened up in to a smile. "Oh thank God. Now we get to go to that hotsprings and end this death spr-"

Ah, how did Kuroko disappear in Aomine's hands?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN AOMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIN!"

Murasakibara shouted as he restrained Akashi from running to Aomine and turning him in to minced meat.

* * *

Well, Aomine managed to catch Kuroko again anyway.

* * *

"Oh thank God!" Kise then settled in the warm refreshing and very misty water, together with other males.

"How mean, you guys didn't even tell me you were playing hide and seek A.V." Kuroko said softly.

"A.V.?- WAIT!? YOU DIDN'T KNOW!?" Midorima exclaimed. All heads turned to Akashi who was happily dipping his body in the hotsprings like a bird on a nest.

"A.V. Akashi Version." Aomine said calmly.

"How'd you know?" Murasakibara asked Aomine who was smiling like an idiot. "I don't know. Instinct maybe?" Aomine said and everyone burst in to laughter.

"Instinct?! You crazy or something? He can't be right, right Kurokocchi?" Kise then looked to his right, where a certain blue head was supposed to be.

Everyone blinked, where was the guy? Did he disappear off to somewhere again? "What is that gurgling sound?" Midorima said.

Everyone looked down on the spot where Kuroko was supposed to be, and there were bubbles.

...

"AOMINE! GET HIM OUT OF THE HOTSPRINGS AND IN TO ANOTHER PLACE!"

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!"

"JUST DO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

* * *

'What is this... warm yet... refreshing feeling?' Kuroko thought as he opened his eyes.

Blue orbs ran around and found a wooden room with a fan directed to him and a tanned man sitting beside him drinking juice. "..Aomine-kun..?" Kuroko hazily said, still feeling sore from the drowning.

"Remind yourself next time that you're not in a swimming pool." Aomine laughed. "Now I don't get to stay in the hotsprings..." At the same time he pouted.

"Sorry..." Kuroko answered with a bit of a kicked puppy face.

"Awh come on! It's fine! So what do you want me to get 'ya?" Aomine asked as Kuroko picked up the wet towel on his forehead to place it on top of his eyes.

"Pocari."

"Pocari!? But that's not in the vendi-"

"I want Pocari."

"Fine... I'll get it in the convenience store."

* * *

Omake!

* * *

Kuroko felt a towel resting on top of his eyes. 'Doesn't this feel familiar? Specially dreaming about that... It's as if I hadn't taken off the towel since then.' Kuroko thought.

"So, what do you want?" Kagami asked.

"Pocari." Kuroko answered.

"Pocari!? But that's not in the vendi-"

"I want Pocari."

"... Fine... I'll get it in the convenience store." Kagami then turned around to leave.

Kuroko felt a shiver run down his spine. 'Deja vu? It would be incredibly weird though if I took off the towel and Aomine was there... It really would feel like I was back at that time...'

"Here."

A bottle was then placed at the side of Kuroko.

"Ah tha-" Kuroko took off the towel on top of his eyes, and boy, did those orbs literally widen. There standing with a bottle of Pocari was a tanned and toned-body man. None other than Aomine Daiki.

"Aomine... kun..."

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THUS! Ends our chapter!  
So whaddya think~? Whaddya think~? XDDD**

R&R! REVIEW MEANS MOTIVATION! 

**Oh yeah! The request board is up baby! You can now send me requests about the story! So follow this pattern when making a request:**

**Dear Shankie,**

**I'm here for a chapter/omake request for the story (Insert le awesome story name here). So here's how it goes: (insert le awesome explanation here).**

**From: (Insert le awesome name here)**

You can put that in reviews or PMs btw.


End file.
